A Weekend in Paris
by Dramione84
Summary: ***ONE SHOT*** Draco and Hermione spend the weekend in Disneyland, Paris, after a meeting about the TriWizard Tournament


**5th May 2000**

 **9:18am**

 **Paris Gare du Nord**

Cautiously stepping down onto the platform he turned to his travel companion, relief washing over his face.

"That was…"his voice trailed off as she rolled her eyes.

"It was only the Eurostar Malfoy. Besides it was your idea to embrace all things Muggle this weekend"

He scowled at her "Thats as maybe but it was still uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as when one first apparates but uncomfortable nonetheless. I wasn't quite expecting the countryside to go by quite so rapidly."

Hermione smirked at him "Aren't you a seeker? Surely you are used to that kind of speed?!"

"Being on a broom is completely different" he groused as they made their way out of the station.

* * *

 **5th May 2000**

 **11:05am**

 **Beauxbatons Academy**

"I am so glad you could come, Hermione" Madam Maxime greeted her warmly, before motioning to the house elf to pour her guests some tea.

Hermione took the cup gratefully, sipping the warm liquid as Malfoy figetted in the seat next to her. He ceased his movement with a look from the giantess, and noted out of the corner of his eye Hermione's attempt to suppress the laughter that was bubbling under the surface. Scowling at her as she hid behind her cup, they shared a look that if Madam Maxime saw she chose to ignore..

"I think it's wonderful that the Ministry is considering reviving the Triwizard Tournament" she told Hermione, handing her a deep purple file "here is the information you required."

* * *

 **6th May 2000**

 **10:22am**

 **Disneyland, Paris**

"Come on Malfoy, you will love it!" Hermione cried, tugging on his arm. He looked down at her dressed in her spaghetti strapped vest top, her cute little shorts and converse pumps.

He gave her a sly look as his eyes travelled down her legs "Can't we just stay here?"

She swotted his arm playfully "No we can't" she told him, feigning insult before smiling coyly at him "later" she whispered.

* * *

 **6th May 2000**

 **11:59am**

 **Disneyland, Paris**

"That was awesome" he cried as they made their way out of the exit for the rollercoaster.

Hermione grinned as she threaded her arm through his "Told you that you would have fun."

"What's next?!" he spun round, reminding her of a child on his first visit to Honeydukes.

She laughed "Calm down, there is plenty to do and plenty to see"

"You look rather cute you know" he told her, before leaning in to give her a small kiss, his eyes shining with delight.

Hermione blushed as he touched one hand to her Disney ears, the other hand pressed to the small of her back.

"What are these called again?" he asked

"Minnie mouse ears" she murmured as his lips caught hers.

"Mmmm rather fetching" he smiled before his attention was caught by the sparkling lights of the next ride. He grabbed her hand and she squealed as he practically dragged her over to it.

* * *

 **6th May 2000**

 **14:34pm**

 **Disneyland, Paris**

His arm around her waist, he pressed little kisses into her neck as she sat eating her ice cream. She enjoyed the attention he gave her but there was a time and a place for it. Her elbow came up and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oufhgh" he complained, rubbing his rapidly bruising side "What was that for?!" he moaned.

She threw him a sidelong glance "You were getting a little too up close and personal. This is a family park after all" she raised her eyebrow at him in remonstration.

"I can't help myself" he grinned before turning, his eyes caught by the Mickey mouse who casually walked past them, waving to Hermione.

"I don't think he can either" he whispered close to her ear "It's those ears, he's probably hoping for a threesome" he grinned.

"DRACO!" Hermione cried in mock indignation before smacking him much like she used to smack Ron whenever he stepped over the line.

"Okay, okay" he chuckled, fighting her off before pinning her arms by her sides, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

 **7th May 2000**

 **3:04am**

 **Disneyland Hotel, Paris**

Rolling over, she stretched out her arm languidly, surprised to find the other side empty. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, and with a sigh got out of bed. She wrapped her dressing gown around herself before padding over to the terrace, her arms lacing round his waist, her cheek pressing into his right arm. His left hand came up and found its way into her curls as he stared out over the park, pondering the nighttime emptiness that was in sharp contrast to the cacophony of the daytime.

"Come back to bed, Draco" she whispered, knowing full well what was pressing like a deadweight on his mind.

He tugged her round to face him, letting out a sigh as he traced his thumb over her cheekbone and down her jawline, his hand coming down her neck. A small moan tumbled from her lips as she quivered under his touch.

"I don't deserve you" he whispered, as she let her hands wander over his bare chest.

"Yes you do" she told him firmly.

He gave her a half smile "You always see the good in people, Granger. But no one else thinks there is good in me so why are you so sure you can see it?"

"You are a good man, Draco" she told him.

"I love you, and I love our relationship. You compliment and complete me in a way I never thought possible" he told her, stroking her hand as he held it in his own "But….I am so lost, Hermione. I'm all alone in this world"

Squeezing his hand she told him "I know it's hard, with your mother in St Mungo's and your father in Azkaban, but you are not alone. Blaise and Theo will not be exiled indefinitely and you have me, you will always have me. I love you too."

He lifted her hand to his and kissed her fingers over her engagement ring as she cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"Always?" he asked, grey eyes searching her amber pools that shimmered with a look she gave only to him.

"Always."

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to my lovely posters on Dramione FanFiction Forum (Fb Page) for the prompts (Threesome; Disney; Vest; Emptiness; Train) and thanks to my lovely Beta Torigingerfox for giving it the once over ;) x


End file.
